Running
by hanny spoon
Summary: What happens when the hunters come?


This is a short one about Emmie when she's 15. Emmie is Shrek and Fiona's daughter. To find out a bit more read my other story Shrek Goes Fourth. I'll just add little shorts like this when I'm feeling creative.

Running

I ran as fast as I could even though I was finding it harder to breath with every step. I could hear them coming after me but I couldn't look back. I heard Roxy panting and her running behind me, so I knew we were together. Suddenly I saw a man racing towards me with a pitchfork. I couldn't turn back so I just ran into the forest praying Roxy would follow me. I darted behind a tree to catch my breath.

"Roxy?" I whispered breathlessly.

I looked around in the darkness, only the silhouettes of the trees could be seen.

"I think it went this way," a hunter said loudly.

I pressed my back up against the tree and steadied my breathing, keeping as still as I could.

"I dunno if we should really kill it," said a new voice.

"What?" the first hunter sounded surprised.

"I dunno. It looked quite young."

I crossed my fingers.

"What has gotten into you lately?"

I closed my eyes tightly. The voices sounded closer.

"I dunno, but yanno."

"No I don't. They are all ugly, hideous _things, _all of em should be killed."

A lump formed in my throat, the words hurt. Mum always told me to ignore them, but its hard not to when you can't say a clever backchat line and walk away.

"I spose. But what do we do when its dead?"

I held my breath, waiting for the answer.

"Spit on it. That's all its worth."

I couldn't help but let a tear run down my face. I wished that the ground would open up and swallow me.

"There it is!"

I opened my eyes and saw the two men stumbling over each other to get me with pitchforks held up over their heads. I didn't hesitate, I just ran where ever my legs took me.

"Hurry up! Kill it!" one shouted to the other.

The wind blew my hair across my face, so I could hardly see where I was going. I sped round a few trees hoping I would lose them. My legs felt like jelly but I didn't stop. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and there was no way I could stop them. Finally I heard no other footsteps, so I collapsed into the golden coloured leaves which covered the ground. I stayed there on all fours, panting. I put one shaking hand to my chest, my heart was beating so loudly I was surprised no one else could hear it. I closed my eyes tight.

"Roxy, please don't die. Don't let another best friend die," I whispered between sobs.

I stood up, my black trainers were caked in mud, probably ruined. My long ginger hair had gone wavy and bits of twigs and a few leaves were stuck in it. I tried to rub a huge clod of mud off the knee of my new skinny jeans. Roxy got them for my 15th birthday as well the pink zip up hoodie which I had on as well, just to please her. She_ is_ my bestest friend ever.

Suddenly, shouting in the distance jolted me to life. I had to get home. I looked around, I sort of knew where I was, well I knew how to get back to the path. Cautiously I hopped from shadow to shadow, careful not to make any sound, back to the path which lead to the village. I looked back and saw the faint flame of the hunters in the distance, so I decided to run.

The village was silent, every house was in complete darkness so no one would attract the humans attention. I stopped and looked around but something grabbed hold of my shoulder and made me jump, I whipped round to see who it was.

"Emmie, run home as fast as you can and don't stop," Mr Serper (my maths teacher, an elf) said.

"But what about…" I started.

"Just run."

He pushed me forward and I sprinted towards the swamp. As I got close enough to see the door, it swung open and I ran straight into my mums arms.

"Oh thank god your alive," she mumbled as she hugged me tightly.

I took in the smell of home and had to clamp my eyes shut to stop myself from crying. Finally she let go and took me inside. Luke and Alex were sitting in the corner of the room nervously.

"Emmie," Alex said in relief and slouched back against the wall.

I looked around the dark room.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He went to find you," Mum said, peering out the window.

"He's done this loads of times before. He'll be fine, right?" Luke said quietly.

I looked at him hopefully then looked down at my muddy trainers and shuffled over and joined them leaning against the wall. We all knew how everything went. This kind of thing doesn't happen often but it still happens. Suddenly mums face lit up and she turned towards us. Dad burst through the door with a very worried expression on his face.

"I couldn't fi…" he suddenly noticed me.

I stood up and smiled.

"Your never going out after dark again," dad said half smiling.

"You bet I'm not," I said and hugged him tight.

"Is she home?" I mumbled.

"Roxy's fine," he said.

I smiled and leant onto his shoulder, I felt safe.

………

I hope you liked it. Review please.


End file.
